


Walking on the Edge of Light

by JustANoodlyLizard



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dark and Light, F/M, Love, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustANoodlyLizard/pseuds/JustANoodlyLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unthinkable happens: Ladybug has disappeared.  The world has erupted in chaos and the only person who can stop it is Chat Noir.  The responsibility of holding something together that desperately wants to fall apart is wearing heavily on him, and darkness rapidly closes around him and the people he loves.  In this story, he and his friends find themselves passing out of the world they knew into an unknown realm of blackness.  Will they fall, or fly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When the Stars Threw Down Their Spears

 

 

Taking in a deep breath, Chat Noir gazed down at the city that stretched on below him. It was alive and strong, lights shimmering against the night sky; but there was a subtle darkness looming just beyond the surface. The people smiled at each other as they passed on the streets, yet something deeper glinted in their eyes. Fear. A gripping, suffocating fear. Closing his eyes, Chat Noir tightened his grip on his staff. The stress of trying to hold everything together weighed heavily on him, and his inadequacy stared him square in the face.

It had been quite some time before an Akuma had surfaced, meaning one would most likely show up that night. As desperate for rest as he was, the people needed him; he could sleep when he was dead. Chat Noir opened his eyes and gazed up at the stars that shone just beyond the thin haze of the clouds.  
“Where are you, Ladybug?” he whispered aloud, though he wasn't sure why. “I need you.”  
Chat Noir waited, as if listening for an answer, but none came. There was only the muffled noise of traffic against the roar of the wind. Letting out a humorless laugh, Chat Noir shook his head. Who was he kidding? She was gone, and as much as he missed her, as much as it ached; Ladybug wasn't coming back.

He stretched out his arms, the wind beating violently against him and pushing him closer to the edge of the tall building he stood on. The bottom seemed worlds away, the few civilians traveling on the sidewalk like ants, but gravity was a curios thing and Chat Noir knew that only several seconds had to pass before he reached that world. His toes now hung over the lip of the roof as he slowly let himself lean forward, no resistance in his feet as he did so. An exhilarating rush spread through his head as the world tipped upside down and the wind no longer flew against his back but his face; the ground steadily drawing nearer as he fell. Windows raced past, a blur of motion mixing with the world of lights and stars that spun around him. Chat Noir laughed as a simple freedom raced through his system, the ever present threat of the Akuma disappearing. Nearly to the ground, he angled himself and landed on his feet. The world slowed as the shock of the fall vibrated through his bones, gradually dissipating as he rolled into a somersault. Without missing a beat, he began to sprint, the constant movement making his head spin. Turning into an alley he lept up to the top of the town houses that lined the street and ran towards a large structure that loomed in the distance, his boots clacking against the shingles of the roof. A faint beeping sound pierced the lull of the night and Chat Noir glanced down at his ring. Biting his lip he looked back up at the building he ran towards.

Almost there.

 

~♠~

 

Chat Noir reached the building, his home, without a minute to spare. Nearly seconds after he had lept through the open window across from the wall that surrounded the large building, his Miraculous reached zero. Chat Noir disappeared; leaving Adrien Agrest behind. The moment Adrien reverted back to his normal state, Plagg appeared.  
“I'm famished!” the Kwami sighed, the whiskers that protruded from the top of his head and his face drooping.  
Adrien walked over to a desk that sat near the back of the expansive room and opened one of the drawers, revealing a large pile of Camembert cheese.  
“Eat up.” Adrien said, falling back on the bed next to his desk as Plagg raced over to the cheese. Adrien stared up at the ceiling, exhaustion pulling his eyes closed. “We go back out in ten.” He mumbled.  
Plagg looked up from the cheese he was stuffing in his face. “Shouldn't you get some rest?”  
Adrien shook his head. “Can't, Akuma could appear at any time.”  
Rolling his eyes, Plagg set down his cheese and floated over to where Adrien lay. “They would’ve appeared at any time when Ladybug was around.”  
“But this is different, I have to keep it from doing any damage. Without Ladybug we can't restore what's been destroyed.  
“And you won't be able to fight it if you can hardly stand.” Plagg said, staring down at the blonde-haired boy. “Get some rest.”  
Adrien turned his head to the side and gazed at a folded pink heart pinned to his wall. “I guess you're right.” He said softly.  
Plagg floated back to his Camembert. “Of course I'm right.” He grinned, resuming his meal.

Adrien let his eyes close and a gentle lull fell over the room as he fell to sleep's grasp.

 

~♠~

_“Are you sure this is a good idea?”_  
_Ladybug pulled her eyes away from the building she had been studying to look at Chat Noir. “Of course I'm sure. If we do this, we'll get rid of the Akuma once and for all. The people won't have to be afraid anymore.”_  
_“They aren't afraid,” Chat Noir grinned “they have us.”_  
_Ladybug smiled and rolled her eyes, returning her gaze to the building. It was tall and large, stained glass windows covering its surface, with a large blue one circling around a dome shape at the top._  
_“How have we never noticed something like this?” Chat Noir asked, raising an eyebrow._  
_“I'm not sure,” Ladybug put a hand thoughtfully to her chin. “I think it has something to do with magic, not the kind of magic used by faries and wizards in story books, but the kind of magic like our Kwami.”_  
_Chat Noir frowned. “You think there's another miraculous?”_  
_Ladybug shook her head, “I don't know, it's just a guess.”_

_Nodding, Chat Noir twirled his staff around in his hand, flicking his eyes towards Ladybug when she wasn't looking. A deep, cautious feeling of dread was spreading through his gut, and he couldn't help but wish Ladybug would forget this idea and just be content with fighting the Akuma as they appeared. After all, if there were no more Akuma, there would be no more Ladybug and Chat Noir._

_“Alright,” Ladybug twirled her yo-yo, grinning. “let's go.”_

 

 

~♠~

 

Adrien slowly opened his eyes, the dream of the past fading into a memory. Moonlight streamed through the window and fell over the bed like a sheet, flooding Adrien's vision. Sleep never seemed to come easy anymore. Looking over, he stared at a picture by his bed. The photograph was of a young boy, blonde hair and bright green eyes, a wide smile that reached his eyes spread over his face; and of a woman. Her face was mostly cut out of the photo, but her smile could still be seen, and it was beautiful. Her arms were wrapped lovingly around the boy and her cheek rested on his head. Adrien turned away as the burn of tears bit at his vision. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his lips together, his tears silently falling as the night wore on.


	2. Lilacs Out of the Dead Land

Chapter 2 Lilacs Out of the Dead Land Marinette Dupain-Cheng looked out of her window at the street, and the buildings that towered above her. The night was quiet and still, the yellow and orange light of the city mixing with the blue of the stars. The only sound that could be heard was the slow methodical tap of her finger against her desk. If only she had reached farther Tap. Tap. Tap. If only she had fought harder Tap. Tap. Tap.

“Marinette?” A voice asked softly.

Marinette paused her tapping and slowly turned around in her chair, her eyes meeting her mother's. “Yes, mama?” she replied quietly.

Her mother paused, examining her daughter who sat slumped over, her head tilted. “Would you like something to eat?” she asked. “Your father and I made a spinach quiche.” As the dark-haired woman spoke, her eyes were hopeful, longing almost.

Shaking her head Marinette managed to force a weak smile. “Thank you, but I'm not very hungry.”

Marinette's mother sighed, her gaze lingering sadly on her daughter as she turned to leave. “Alright.”

Marinette turned around and continued to stare out the window as her mother exited her room, the violent regret that bombarded her slowly resurfacing. It had been her idea and she had nearly gotten them killed. Now Chat Noir was out there, fighting it all on his own; because of her. The window and the city beyond it faded away and Marinette began to replay the events of that fateful night over, and over, and over again. Each time there was a twist, a tainted atmosphere to it that wasn't there before, until she couldn't tell what was memory and what was her own imagination. Letting out a cry of frustration she shot to her feet. The loneliness that throbbed deep in her heart wasn't going to go away, not if she just sat there anyways. Marching over to the floor door that sat in the corner of her room, she hauled it open and descended down the stairs.

Her mother turned around from the dishes she was washing, surprise flashing across her features. “Wh-where are you going?” she stuttered.

“Outside, I need to take a walk.”

Nodding, her mother dried her hands on a towel and flicked a glance over to Marinette's father. “It's a nice night for a walk.”

Marinette nodded and smiled, opening the door. As she closed it behind her, she could hear her parents' voices, their tones low and concerned. She could only make out a few words, but it was fairly obvious they were talking about her sullen behavior ever since Ladybug's disappearance. Marinette turned away from the door and walked towards the bakery exit. As she past the loaves of bread and various sweets, her stomach growled. Ignoring it, she pushed open the bakery door, the bell at the top ringing as she did so. Marinette took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting the beauty of the night seep into her lungs. It had been too long since she had stepped outside. Maybe she would even go to school tomorrow. Smiling, she reached into her back pocket and brought out her phone, tapping Alya's speed dial icon. The phone rang as Marinette made her way down the sidewalk, the street eerily quiet. Very few people tended to travel outside of their homes late at night now, leaving the city silent as a graveyard. Alya's voicemail receiver pierced through Marinettes thoughts, drawing a frown over her face as her friend's recorded voice instructed her to leave her name and number. Pulling the phone away from her ear, Marinette hung up and returned her phone to her back pocket with a sigh.

 

 

~♥~

 

 

After thirty or so minutes, Marinette turned around, ready to head home. Her eyelids were growing heavy and knees weak, a sudden craving for food returning. It was a beautiful night and well worth the walk, with bright stars and a mostly clear sky, she just wished she could have gotten a hold of Alya. It had been far too long since they had talked.

 

“Watch out!”

Marinette jumped and turned around to see a massive man with a shimmering black and gray robe, and piercing blue eyes racing towards her with outstretched hands; Chat Noir following closely behind.

“Run Marinette!” Chat Noir cried, as he lept on the man's back, landing a blow from his staff into the back of the man's neck.

With wide eyes, Marinette turned and ran down the street towards her home, Chat Noir shouting as he was thrown into the nearest building. Frustration tore through Marinette in violent waves, nearly blinding her. If only she could fight, if only she could do something. Marinette was helpless, and she hated herself for it. Something horrible and cold clamped around her arm, halting her momentum. Screaming, She lashed out at the black hand that gripped her, her hands and feet bouncing uselessly off of the Akumatized man's body. Turning her head around she glared straight into the man's eyes, immediately regretting the action. His gaze was a harsh blue, piercing her soul, gripping her heart. A sudden and powerful fear suddenly squeezed around her body, her breath growing shallow as the fear raced through every corner of her being. The man's mouth pulled into a wretched grin as he gazed at Marinette and her struggle to breathe. Slowly, the world began to grow dim, the corners of Marinette's vision turning white. Somewhere behind the man a voice cried out, and the fear exploded into a thousand pieces as the man's head was jerked sharply to the side, Chat Noir's staff driving into his skull. The man let go of Marinette's arm and stumbled to the side, his eyes dazed as Chat Noir snatched a pendant from around the his neck. Throwing the pendant on the ground, Chat Noir drove his heel into it. From the pendant came an Akuma, its violet-streaked wings glowing against the black of the night. Chat Noir reached up and grabbed the Akuma. The butterfly fluttered in his grasp, desperately trying to escape, but his fingers closed soundly around it. Taking in a deep breath, he tightened his grip; crushing the Akuma.

Marinette gasped as she took a step back, the purple dust of the destroyed Akuma slowly falling to the ground. “You-you killed it.” She said, her throat dry.

Chat Noir turned to face her as the once Akumatized man slowly stood up, looking around with glossy eyes. “Yeah. I did. There's not much else I can do.”

Marinette swallowed as she tore her eyes away from the Akuma dust and stared up at Chat Noir. His figure was heavy and slumped, his eyes red. A deep sadness had seeped into his stance, and it broke Marinette's heart.

Smiling, she placed her hand on his arm. “Thank you.” She said softly.

A small smile tugged at his lips, though it didn't reach his eyes. “You're welcome, Marinette.” He said, a certain softness creeping into her name as it rolled off his tongue.

And for a brief moment, staring into Chat Noir's eyes, Marinette felt like everything was going to be okay.

 

_I'm ladybug_

 

Two simple words. Say them. Say them, Marinette. She wanted to, she wanted to so badly, but when she tried to speak, the words caught in her throat.

Chat Noir looked up at the stars and frowned. “It's late, you shouldn't be out here.”

Pressing her lips together, Marinette inwardly sighed, desperately wishing she could tell him the truth.

“Let me walk you home.” He said. 


End file.
